


Donald's promise

by masterofdestiny



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Adorable, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Donald Duck, Comic: DoubleDuck Series, F/M, Protectiveness, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofdestiny/pseuds/masterofdestiny
Summary: DoubleDuck saves Kay K after she gets hurt during a mission.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Kay K (Disney: DoubleDuck)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Donald's promise

Donald’s promise

He looked at her, calm and quiet. Her short, black hair, her large, beautiful eyes with black make up and her slender, tall body-it all made his heart beat faster and stronger.  
DoubleDuck smiled with a mix and bitterness and hope and kissed Kay K‘s forehead before he tenderly wrapped bandages around her stomach, having removed the bullet before.  
Once he made sure the wound did not get any worse and that his friend, teammate and current girlfriend was safe and asleep, he smiled, proud of his work. Then, Donald gently brushed off her dark, silky hair, kissed her cheek and gently put her on the bed so that she could sleep calmly.  
-I love you, Arianne-he spoke as he sighed in relief before he raised his eyes and frowned-The Organisation won’t get away with shooting you, I promise.  
He then went to bathroom, dressed into pajama and went to another bad in the same room, intent on falling asleep.

Some time later, when the short drake was asleep, the tall woman quietly left her bed, walked towards her friend’s bed and smiled upon seeing Donald sleep deeply. Without any word, Arianne Konnery lay down on the bed, hugged Donald Duck as if he was her pillow and fell asleep, holding him and with her head resting on his chest.


End file.
